


Oblivious

by mrbarbacarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Barisi Gift Exchange 2017, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: Five times someone notices Sonny and Rafael pining for each other. And one time they actually do something about it.Or literally everyone ships Barisi.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubas_Rock1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubas_Rock1967/gifts).



> For barisi-since-season16, who asked for pre-relationship/get together fluff. Hope this is what you were looking for! :D

  


##### 1\. Fin

  


Fin was getting old, but he wasn’t blind. He was still a detective. And he saw everything. Even when he didn’t necessarily want to.

Barba and Carisi were at it again. Arguing like always. It was never a real argument though. They weren’t mad or hateful. It barely even qualified as a professional difference of opinions. It really was flirting.

And it was very annoying. Fin wondered when those two fools would wise up. They had been dancing around each other for the better part of two years. It was fun to watch at first. Now, he just wanted to knock their heads together.

No discussions of a case could be completed without some kind of battle of wits between the two men. Like today.

“There are no charges to be brought. It’s outside the statute of limitations.” Barba had a hint of a challenge in his voice. Like he wanted Carisi to speak up. That statement delivered to any other member of the squad would be flat and final. Not an invitation.

And Carisi took the bait. He stepped toward Barba, defiant. “We can still charge him for the rape. The stalking and harassment just show a pattern.”

“Look at you, Fordham.” Barba was smirking. Like he was _proud_. “Have you _seen_ our evidence? It’s practically non-existent.”

Carisi rolled his eyes, but he had a hint of a smile on his face too. He was happy Barba was listening to him, even if it was just to tell him how wrong he was. “You’ve taken cases like this to trial before, _Harvard_.”

Why couldn’t they do this on their own time? Some people had actual work to handle. Thankfully, Benson jumped in before they could talk their heads off. 

“We get it, Barba,” she said. “We’ll keep digging.”

Finally, Barba turned away from Carisi. “Hope you find something good. Otherwise, we’re screwed.”

Fin huffed a laugh. Carisi probably wished he could screw Barba right about now. Sometimes Fin just wanted to lock the two of them in a room together. Maybe then they would finally admit their feelings, or at least the sexual attraction. Then he wouldn’t have to hear this anymore. There were only so many times he could see their not-so-subtle flirting before he would explode.

  


##### 2\. Rita

  


Rita had had a long day. An _implausibly_ long day. She was more than ready to collapse in front of her fireplace with a glass of wine and a book. But she still had to talk to Rafael about a plea deal. Unfortunately. She always hated when she lost to him. 

It didn’t help that he had to be smug about it.

“Took you this long to figure out you have no case?” Rafael said with his trademark smirk, leaning against his desk.

“Well, if you’re going to talk to me like that, I’ll leave right now.”

“No, you won’t.” 

He always had to act above it all. Like he knew her inside and out. It didn’t help they had slept together at Harvard and had remained friends for the past 20 years. But his pride often led him to forget that Rita knew everything about him as well. She always picked up on his little quirks.

And she noticed several things when Detective Carisi strode through the office door, file in hand.

“Hey Barba, Lieu wanted me to drop this off.” Carisi halted when he saw her. “Sorry. Didn’t know-”

“It’s fine, Carisi,” Rafael cut in. He held out a hand. No longer leaning on his desk. Standing tall and proud.

Carisi gave him the file. Rita watched as Rafael turned to set it on his desk. He smoothed a hand down his tie and buttoned his jacket closed. That was unnecessary.

He looked back at the detective, but didn’t turn to fully face him again. He stood in profile next to his desk. A hand tucked into his pocket.

 _That_ was juicy. Rafael was posturing for Carisi. Trying to show him he was confident and proud. That he was worth his attention. He liked him. Rita quickly went back over any past interactions she had witnessed between the two men. How had she missed this? It was too good. The great Rafael Barba crushing on a cute detective from Staten Island.

He licked his lips before he spoke again. “Anything else, Detective?”

Oh now, this was even better. Rafael was looking at Carisi longingly. Dare she say, _lovingly_. He was giving him his full attention even for such a simple question. Rafael wasn’t just attracted to this man. He was _pining_ for him. And as usual, he wouldn’t let himself believe that Carisi could possibly like him back.

“Uh, no. That’s it,” Carisi answered. He was leaning in a little toward Rafael. “Have a good night.”

“You too.” Rafael tried for dismissive, but only achieved soft and caring. 

Carisi nodded. He seemed disappointed to have to pull back and leave. There were quite obviously feelings on both sides.

Rafael watched as the other man walked out of his office. He was lovesick and wouldn’t admit it. Rita would have to help him, like always.

“So you’re looking for a plea then?” He asked with a smirk. And he was back to being his smug and prideful self. How irritating.

Just for that, she wasn’t going to give him the advice he sorely needed. He could suffer in ignorance a little longer. But she could not _wait_ to tease him about his little crush.

  


##### 3\. Amanda

  


Sometimes Amanda felt bad for Sonny. He was a good detective. Some days, he was even better than her. But he was very susceptible to distractions. During the Tensely Evans case, he couldn’t stop pointing out famous actors. With the Walter Briggs case, he compulsively gushed about his favorite author. And daily, he let himself be distracted by ADA Rafael Barba.

The second Barba entered a room, Sonny was tracking him like a hawk. He hung off of his every word. He couldn’t help but respond with his own opinions. He started copying Barba’s style. Finely tailored suits and ties. He preened under Barba’s praise. He was jittering with excitement when he finally got to shadow him on a case. 

The worst was when Barba’s back was turned. That’s when Sonny looked at him like he hung the moon in the sky. 

Sonny could not stop talking about Barba either. He always found a way to bring the counselor into the conversation. Even when he was cooking dinner for her and Jesse. And when it wasn’t about Barba, it was about the law. Those conversations were essentially a rehearsal for an argument he would make to Barba later. Sonny was a man obsessed.

Amanda cared for him. She did. But it was all getting to be a little pathetic. Sonny’s hero worship had turned into a crush he couldn’t let go. She didn’t want him to leave the squad, but she found herself hoping he would take that ADA position in Brooklyn. Just so he could _move on_ with his life. But then again, maybe it wouldn’t help that Barba himself had set up the interview.

She never once thought that Barba might return these feelings. The prosecutor always seemed above it all. He was constantly dismissive of Sonny’s statements. She was fairly certain that he barely even tolerated the other man. That was until she caught him watching Sonny. And giving him equally pathetic looks behind his back.

She first noticed when she was sitting outside an interrogation Sonny was conducting. Barba leaned against the wall, watching him closely. He gave small nods of approval based on Sonny’s performance. His eyes never focused on any other detective. He also looked up immediately whenever Sonny entered a room. And always gave at least a half-smile when he saw him. 

Barba appeared the most vulnerable when Sonny’s back was turned. Absolute yearning covered his face. He looked at Sonny like he was the only star in the universe.

Amanda could write a whole damn romance novel with this crap. If one of them didn’t make a move soon, she would have enough material to cover at least 500 pages. Maybe a book based on their pathetic pining was what they needed to finally kick their asses in gear.

  


##### 4\. Carmen

  


“Hey Carmen, Barba in?”

Detective Carisi stood in front of her desk with a bag of what smelled like Italian food. Like clockwork. Almost every Wednesday, he appeared with food for Mr. Barba just a few minutes before noon. He always had ever since the death threats required a security detail. But Carisi kept showing up long after the case had been solved.

At first, Carmen thought her boss would find this behavior irritating. He always disliked people who tried to win him over. But he never said a word to the contrary. He welcomed Carisi in warmly and graciously accepted whatever offering he had. There were very few times Carmen had seen him act this way before. Most of them with past lovers. 

“Yes,” Carmen replied. “But he’s finishing up a call. It’ll be just a couple minutes.”

Carisi nodded. “How’s your day been so far?”

She smiled. He was a kind and friendly person, always asking how she was. Mr. Barba couldn’t go wrong with him. “Fine. Yours?”

“Good.” He shifted his weight back and forth. He was usually nervous when he had to wait. It was endearing. He definitely had feelings for her boss. 

Carmen just wished he would finally act on them. After years of working with Mr. Barba, she had picked up on his tells. He was never happier than when he was around Carisi. It was a subtle change, but it was there.

And it appeared again when he opened his door.

“Hey, Carisi,” he said with a small smile. “Smells good.”

Carisi grinned. “I got lasagna and fettuccini alfredo.”

“Come in. I have some files I want you to look over.” Carisi eagerly walked past him into the office. “Carmen, you can head to lunch if you want.”

“Thanks, boss.” 

She spent a couple minutes gathering her things. As she stood to leave, she saw the two men settled on the couch. They were talking animatedly as they ate. Carisi made Mr. Barba incredibly happy. She thought maybe after spending so much time in close proximity due to the death threats…but nothing had changed. Except the regular lunches. And the after-hours work sessions. 

She knew that Carisi was perfect for the prosecutor. And he was much softer around the detective than he would ever want to realize or admit. Carmen hoped one of them would act soon. 

  


##### 5\. Olivia

  


Olivia sighed. This case was complicated enough already. Now she would have to give Rafael more not-so-great news.

Sonny stopped her on her way out. “Hey Lieu, tell Rafael I think there might be enough for a search warrant. I’m following up on a couple leads.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

She paused as Sonny walked back to his desk. He hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary. Except for the fact that he used Rafael’s first name. That was quite unusual and the first time she had heard it from the detective. Did that mean that their relationship status had finally changed?

Olivia knew Rafael was not too observant when it came to his personal life. He never noticed that Sonny returned his feelings quite enthusiastically. And the two had been locked in place for two years. Both interested, yet both convinced the other wasn’t. Unable to read the signs. For a trained detective and an effective prosecutor, they both were extremely stupid.

But she finally had hope with Sonny’s use of a first name. She would have to ask Rafael about it when she saw him.

After she updated Rafael on the case, he sighed. “None of that is good news. At this point, I can’t even get a restraining order for her.”

“I know. We’re still investigating.”

He bit his lip and looked down at his desk in deep thought. A moment later, he looked upward with new energy. “What does Sonny think?”

“He thinks we can get enough for a search warrant if his leads pan out.”

Rafael was doing it too? Had they _actually_ made a move? Sonny was always friendly and close with basically everyone. Him using Rafael’s first name wasn’t too out of character. But _Rafael_? That was a completely different situation.

The prosecutor nodded. “Alright. Call me if you find anything.”

“Rafa, is there something you haven’t told me?”

He blinked at her. “About?”

It was too much to hope after all. If something had changed, Rafael would be a lot more cagey and embarrassed at this point.

“So you’re still single,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes. I am.”

Well, if they weren’t going to do anything, she had a few cards up her sleeve. She gave Rafael a smile.

“Great. I have someone who would be perfect for you.”

“I don’t need you to set me up.”

“Apparently you do. You free Friday night?” She could always make sure Sonny had the evening off. She was the boss, after all.

“Liv, come on. Whatever woman you have-”

“It’s a man. And he’s just your type, I promise.”

Rafael studied her for a moment. “Fine. I’m free at seven.”

“Great. I’ll tell him to meet you at Forlini’s.”

He looked less and less happy with the idea the more she talked. “Tell him I’ll be wearing a red scarf.”

He never wore any bright scarf to the office. That meant he had a date outfit planned already, however reluctant he was at the moment. A good sign.

“I can’t believe I’m going on a blind date,” he muttered.

“I’ll tell you what he’s wearing on the day so you can find him. And I’ll give you updates on whatever Carisi finds later.”

“Thanks. Now get going.”

Olivia stopped by Carmen’s desk on the way out to ensure Rafael would show up that Friday. She promised he would be there even if she had to drag him out of the office herself. Carmen was the best assistant.

Now, she just had to get Amanda in on the plan. Sonny wouldn’t likely agree to a blind date that Olivia proposed, but Amanda was his best friend. He would listen to her. Everything was set in motion. Finally, these two would see how much they both wanted the other.

  


##### +1. Sonny

  


Sonny was glad the Lieutenant finally let him have a night off. He could go home and relax. Watch some shows. Catch up on some sleep. What an exciting Friday night. But it beat chasing down a perp or interviewing witnesses.

“Hey Sonny,” Amanda said as she walked up to his desk. Something about her expression made him uneasy. She wanted something.

“Uh, yeah?”

“You free tonight?”

He shrugged. “I guess so. Why?”

“I have someone who’s interested.”

He raised a hand. “Amanda, no. The last couple times you tried this, it was a disaster.”

“It’ll be worth it this time, okay? Just show up at Forlini’s at seven. He’ll wearing be wearing a red scarf.”

“ _He?_ A man? Really?”

“Yes, really. I know you. He’s definitely what you want.”

Sonny wasn’t convinced. The other few times Amanda had tried to set him up with women hadn’t been great. Why would this time be different?

“Look,” Amanda continued. “If you don’t like the guy, you can leave in the first ten minutes. But just give it a shot, alright?”

He sighed. “Okay. Fine. I’ll go. But if I end up unhappy, it’s your fault.”

She smiled and patted his hand. “I don’t think it’ll come to that. Fin agrees with me.”

“Yep. Have fun, Carisi,” Fin said from his desk.

Sonny rolled his eyes. “We’ll see about that.”

That evening, Sonny stepped into Forlini’s with a certain amount of dread. Red scarf. Was he going to be handsome? Nice? A good conversation partner? Would he even give him the time of day? Not many people took Sonny seriously when they met him.

And then he saw Rafael sitting at the bar. A red scarf draped across the back of his chair on top of his suit jacket and winter coat. Surely it couldn’t be him. Why would Amanda go to all this trouble?

But Sonny didn’t see another red scarf in sight. Maybe his date hadn’t shown up yet. The least he could do was give him some company while he waited.

“Long day, Counselor?” he asked as he settled into the chair next to Rafael.

Rafael looked up from his scotch. His eyes caught on Sonny’s tie before meeting his gaze. “What brings you here, Detective?”

“Amanda set me up on a date. Just waiting for him to show.”

The other man froze in his seat. “Rollins did?”

“Yeah. She has it in her head I’m unhappy single.”

“Liv set me up tonight too.”

“Really?”

His eyes went down to Sonny’s tie again. “She did. And…I think it’s supposed to be with you.”

“With me?” He stared. Never in a million years had he thought Rafael would return his feelings. This had to be some kind of joke.

“Liv said a green tie.” He pointed. “And here it is.”

Sonny looked down. He completely forgot about his tie. He needed to wash most of his collection. So he had been stuck with an old dark green one. He almost never wore it. Teresa said it didn’t go well with his complexion and he had to agree. Not great to wear on a first date. But then, he finally processed what Rafael was saying.

“Amanda said red scarf,” he said, gesturing toward the chair.

Rafael laughed. “Seems like our friends are playing matchmaker.”

“They must be.”

“You okay with this?” He asked, suddenly nervous.

“More than okay. If you are.”

“I’m good. Very good.” That was the widest smile he had seen from Rafael.

Sonny smiled back. “Good.”


End file.
